


Games

by StormyBear30



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Gossip Girl fiction.  Chuck always gets what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

I knew he was a monster, knew that what I was doing was wrong and yet I couldn’t stop myself. My life was as perfect as a teenaged life could be and yet I risked it all on someone who couldn’t care less about me or what we was happening between us. I had the perfect girlfriend, was at the top of my class, but after just one amazing fuck with Chuck Bass I was willing to throw it all away without a moments hesitation.

I’m still not sure how it happened, but one minute I was threatening to kick his ass for some lewd and inappropriate remarks made towards my sister and then the next minute I found myself pinned against a wall in one of the schools supply closets, an eager monster on his knees between my legs.

I wanted to fight him, wanted to beat the shit out of him for doing the things that he was doing to me, but I couldn’t. It wasn’t his money or his standing within the tight knitted society of where we lived, but the fact that he was so good at what he was doing that I immediately wanted more.

He knew it too; the smug bastard that he was. He gave me more then what I could have ever bargained for and before I knew what was happening I was flipped around, pinned once again to the wall as he breeched me in a way that I never would have dreamed in a million years would have happened to me.

I cried out in shock and in pain, but a hand held tightly over my mouth hindered it from escaping the tiny room as he fucked me hard and raw. My mind kept screaming ***He’s raping me*** but I knew it was anything but rape as those cries of pain turned into whimpers of pleasure.

“You like that Danny boy?” He ground out against my ear as he continued to fuck me, hard and fast and without a second thought about my pain or emotions. “I knew you would” He continued to taunt me, picking up the pace until he came long and hard within the tight confines of my ass, biting my shoulder in order to hinder his screams of pleasure.

“Bastard…” I growled as he pulled out, dressing himself quickly as he turned to leave me alone as I tried to recover from what had happened to me.

“Don’t play coy with me and pretend that you didn’t fucking love it” He retorted hatefully as he turned to face me once again. “In fact you loved it so much that I know that you’ll be back for more…say tonight…my place around sevenish”

“Don’t hold your breath” I replied just as evilly, trying to move past him once I was fully dressed and somewhat recovered.

“I won’t have too because I know you won’t disappoint me” He leered, grabbing onto the back of my head as he kissed me so hard that I felt my bottom lip split.

He didn’t say anything after that, just left with an evil grin and a wink as I tried to figure out once again what the hell had just happened. I tried to fight it for as long as I could, but as the hour of seven approached, I found myself growing restless. Before I even knew what happened I was on a bus and heading to a place I swore I would never venture into.

“Welcome Danny boy” He announced quite loudly when he opened the door and found me standing before him. “Now let the games begin”

The End…


End file.
